As Nights Goes By
by TheSwedishGleek
Summary: Based off a prompt on the gkm. The Andersons have recently bought themselves a new family pet. The cat-boy Kurt. This is how Kurt every night turns more adventerous against Blaine until one night they end up having sex.


**Hi! Another story here :)**

**Gee, I'm really becoming obsessed with hybrid!Klaine now, and it is clearly beginning to show :)**

**I don't own anything of this, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Blaine POV

It came as no surprise to Blaine that when night came that first night their new cat-hybrid fallowed him to his room in order to sleep there. It had been clear early on that Kurt with no doubt preferred being around Blaine than either of his parents.

And no wonder with how degradingly the two older Andersons had treated him. Repeating things time after another along with speaking as if to a child his mother and father had made total asses of themselves, and Blaine could easily say he was ashamed of their behaviors.

Blaine knew that hybrids were mostly uneducated and could neither write nor read. He also knew that most of them lacked the ability to talk. But, he also knew that those weren't reasons to treat them like they were stupid or something.

So throughout the day he hadn't acted even slightly different than he would with his friends. They had spent hours listening to music, watching movies and playing games. And chatting – there had been constant chatting between them (though most of the conversation was rather one-sided, but Kurt did his best to communicate at all time). They had just hung out, spent time with each other. Blaine could safely say Kurt was a good friend of his after just that day together.

And now as he lay there in his soft king-sized bed staring at the ceiling he listened to the soft breathing coming from where Kurt lay curled up on some thick blankets on the floor at the end of his bed.

He couldn't even imagine how hard the floor must be to lay on despite the many blankets he had given Kurt. Blaine would have easily allowed Kurt to share his bed, but the cat-boy was so shy that when Kurt had instantly laid down on the floor he didn't dare ask him into his bed. He did not want to scare Kurt, and especially not on his first day in the house.

Minutes ticked on as Blaine lay there listening to how the quiet breathes evened out and turning heavier and heavier. He only closed his own eyes and fell asleep long after Kurt did; and just like his thoughts had been his dreams were centered around a beautiful porcelain-skinned boy with the bluest eyes Blaine had ever seen and the softest and cutest fur-covered ears he had ever had the fortune to touch.

* * *

Days passed on in a similar mannerism; the warm June days were spent getting to know each other better (Blaine had even begun – in a minor scale – teaching Kurt how to read and write. Mostly so that Kurt could have something other to do than cleaning or watching TV once autumn came and Blaine would have to return to school during the day, but also so that he might be able to communicate even better with the people surrounding him.), and every night Blaine listened as Kurt would soundly fall asleep beside his bed.

It had passed about a week since they had first brought Kurt home with them from the worn and run-down shelter they had found him in when Blaine woke up in the middle of the night to a feeling of the mattress dipping besides his feet. Looking down with bleary and sleep-filled eyes he saw how Kurt was cuddling himself down into the warm comforter under him, purring delightedly to himself as he once again fell back to sleep, tail wrapped closely around himself.

Blaine smiled softly at the adorable sight in front of him before lying back down on his pillow, praying and hoping this meant Kurt would take to sleeping in the bed hereafter. He still wasn't comfortable having the graceful cat-boy sleeping on the floor, but he was too much of a coward to ask him not to.

But when bed-time came the next night Kurt once again curled himself up on his pile of blankets on the floor, making Blaine's heart deflate and sink slightly.

It took him far longer than usual to fall asleep that night; for hours he lay there thinking and wondering, but couldn't figure out just why it hurt so much that Kurt didn't want to sleep in his bed again.

It was long after midnight when he finally fell into a dreamless sleep from the sheer exhaustion - both physical and mental.

After what felt like merely minutes but was actually a few hours he woke up to a familiar movement in his bed.

He didn't particularly need to look to know that it was Kurt who once again was climbing into his bed to sleep in the bedding by his feet, but he watched anyway, happiness filling him at the sight.

Falling asleep the second time was a thousand times easier than the first, and this time his dreams where the cotton-candy and unicorn sort of dreams.

* * *

Blaine didn't worry as much after that when Kurt would lie down at the floor when they went to bed. He knew that Kurt would ultimately join him at some point in the night.

It did not mean however that he would sleep particularly well until he could feel the solid weight of Kurt beside him.

It became sort of a routine that Blaine would wake up at the very moment Kurt would climb into the bed. Honestly it wasn't even that hard to miss; at night Kurt – who was usually very agile – became one of the clumsiest people Blaine knew. He often woke from Kurt knocking into something, usually the bed frame or Blaine himself as he lay there.

But it didn't matter, he adored those moments when Kurt would wake him up. It brought with it a small apologetic smile from Kurt, a smile that made him grin as well in return. And he would always listen perfectly happy as the hybrid would purr long after he had fallen back asleep.

That little routine was probably why Blaine became so immensely surprised about a month later when Kurt totally ignored his tiny make-shift bed and climbed directly into Blaine's bed and settled by his feet, though throwing a wary look at Blaine as he did so. It was as if he feared that Blaine would reprimand him for doing something so bold and forward.

Obviously Blaine wasn't mad or anything of the sort. He only smiled greatly at Kurt's clear progress, and it made the cat-boy relax greatly as he began padding the bed lightly with his knuckles a couple times before lying down.

Blaine couldn't possibly tell you why, but the progress Kurt made that day made his heart soar.

He was for once asleep before his eyes had even been properly shut; a large smile playing on his lips. That might have been because of Kurt's new choice of sleeping arrangements, but it might also be due to the clear blue eyes and the plump red lips that ventured into his dreams that night.

* * *

Things changed quickly after that night; not only did they took away all of the blankets that had cluttered Blaine's floor, but Blaine would watch transfixed every night as Kurt would lay down further and further up the bed until he finally one night lay right beside Blaine.

They weren't touching, and Kurt was stretched out gracefully over the sheets, but Blaine was none the less grateful he could study the hybrid's peaceful face as he slept.

Kurt seemed so much younger like this – so beautiful – and even though Blaine knew he was being just as creepy as Edward Cullen staring like this he couldn't possibly tare his gaze away.

Kurt was nothing short of mesmerizing. His pale skin looked so immaculate and soft, making Blaine want to touch and trace lines into it just to see for himself if it really was. But waking Kurt up wasn't an option, so he didn't.

The mile long charcoal-black eyelashes that were resting gently against Kurt's rosy cheeks caught his eyes next. Blaine couldn't think of anybody he knew with eyelashes as long as Kurt's. But it was probably just as well – nobody could pull it off as well as the sweet cat-boy before him.

Blaine let his eyes rest on Kurt's caramel-colored ears where they rested against his hair. He knew exactly where he could scratch them to make Kurt purr loudly in bliss; a result of watching probably too many movies together. By now the sound of Kurt's purring had become somewhat of a drug to Blaine.

Lastly his eyes caught sight of Kurt's lips. His plump, cherry-red lip that Blaine wanted to kiss so badly.

Wait.

Kiss? He wanted to kiss Kurt?

Yes, he definitely wanted that he realized taking a second look at the sleeping boy. He wanted to know how those lips would feel against his own, how they would taste…

But how could he ever do that? Not only would his parents have a fit if they heard about their sons ache for kissing a hybrid, but Blaine didn't even know if Kurt himself would want to kiss him back.

And he would never be able to bring himself to ask. Not only would the very likely rejection from the feline hurt like hell, but he wouldn't be able to take it if things became weird and awkward between them as a result of it. He would much rather prefer having Kurt as a great friend than not at all.

He slept poorly that night; his dreams for the first time since they had bought Kurt border lining those of nightmares.

He was drenched in sweat when he woke, fleeting images of his dreams lingering as he looked into the clear-blue eyes of the boy beside him. How could he ever think about having someone so pure, so good? Kurt would never want him. It was just time for him to accept that.

* * *

Kurt POV

He couldn't for the life of him understand why Blaine wouldn't just kiss him. He knew the shorter human wanted to, had known for a long time now.

It was the way he would look at Kurt that had made him understand. His eyes had turned from being friendly to being edged with that of want and attraction. Possibly even love.

It was the way those hazel orbs would light up whenever Kurt entered the room, the way Blaine's lips would curl up into the most gorgeous smile Kurt had ever seen when they would cuddle up to each other as they would watch a movie together.

Kurt had fallen for the younger boy himself within his first week after he had moved into the house. Blaine was the first person since his parents died that had treated him like a person instead of some stupid pet. And on top of that Blaine was so kind, so funny, so charming and not to mention unbelievably beautiful. It had been impossible not to fall for him.

He had taken to climbing into Blaine's bed after midnight because the sheer need to be closer was unbearable. He slept so much better when he could smell him, when he could feel the warmth radiating from him.

He hadn't dared scrambling onto the bed directly when they went to bed. Not until he noticed the way Blaine would look at him, the way his eyes would linger longer than usual.

After he had seen that he had grown more adventurous; he had climbed higher up the bed, he had begun letting himself hope for a future with Blaine. He had even cleaned away the blankets that had used to be his own bed (he had to admit it was torturous for his body to sleep on them, but at least it had been miles better than that thing they called a bed at the shelter).

Everything he had done since had been in the hopes that Blaine would kiss him. But nothing. It had been two weeks and he had nothing to show for it. Had he read everything wrong? Was Blaine not interested at all in him? Was Blaine interested in boys at all?

He wasn't was he? Kurt really had read all the signs wrong. He had a tendency of doing so.

Three nights. He would give it three more nights and if Blaine still hadn't done anything by then he would bring back his own bed again. It would hurt, and his heart would most likely shatter, but it would ultimately be less painful than if he kept hoping for Blaine to come around.

Just three more days.

* * *

Blaine POV

Kurt had been acting strange the entire day. Blaine could tell most of his smiles had been fake – they didn't quite reach his eyes the way they used to – and he also avoided Blaine the entire day.

Blaine couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong, had he done something between going to bed last night and waking up this morning? God, Kurt had caught him staring and was freaked out right? Yeah, that was probably it. He should apologize. Yes, he would definitely have to do that.

But when night came Kurt acted like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed, and it threw Blaine off. He had been prepared to apologize, profusely, and even offer to sleep on the couch downstairs if Kurt felt uncomfortable.

It was clear as crystal however that uncomfortable was the last thing Kurt was feeling. For the first time ever he dived in underneath the covers, actually cuddling up to Blaine like he would do during their movie nights, his head resting lightly against Blaine's chest.

At first Blaine just lay there immobile, afraid that the faintest movement on his part might send Kurt away screaming, scared out of his mind – and he did not want that. Not now, not when he just learned how amazing this truly was – Kurt's weight, Kurt's subtle breaths, his scent clouding Blaine's mind.

It was in that moment Blaine finally understood that he was falling for the older hybrid, and falling fast. The realization made his heart thunder and his breath hitch. He prayed that Kurt hadn't noticed his reaction. For how could he ever explain it to this wonderful creature who surely didn't return his feelings, who only sought comfort and friendship from him?

He sneaked his arms gently around Kurt's warm body once he could breathe properly, pulling the taller boy ever so little closer to him, holding him protectively. Because no matter what Kurt would ever give him – friendship or something more, hell even if Kurt one day began hating him – Blaine would always protect him.

He desperately wanted to tell Kurt his feelings, to kiss him, to hold him. Now and forever. But his courage failed him. He wouldn't dare do such a thing. Not with so much at risk.

That was why he settled for simply kissing Kurt's chestnut-brown locks before he leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for his cowardness.

* * *

The following night Kurt once again cuddled up to him; this time letting one of his arms sneak itself over Blaine's clothed stomach and one of his long legs fall in between Blaine's own.

It took everything Blaine had not to flip the delicate cat-boy over and pepper him with hot, needing kisses all over. He was gripping the sheets so harshly his knuckles turned white, just so he wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid.

Then Kurt began nuzzling his face down against Blaine's ribs, purring as he did so. Blaine could feel the vibrations against his skin.

It was difficult as hell to just lie there, to do nothing. To ignore every cell in his body that was screaming at him to just take a chance and kiss the wonderful boy above him. It proved especially difficult to do when he could feel the traitorous way his body reacted to Kurt's closeness and warmth. God dammit, he was a dapper gentleman for crying out loud! It shouldn't be this hard to ignore his impendent urges.

'Wrong choice of words Blaine!' he thought wailing on the inside from the sheer need seeping through his body.

He wanted to buck his hips up against Kurt's leg, he wanted to bury his head in Kurt's neck and kiss, bite, lick, smell… He wanted to explore every inch of the gorgeous body beside him, wanted to find all the spots that would make Kurt howl out loud in pleasure, in ecstasy. He wanted to know how to make Kurt fall apart as easily as he did reacting to Kurt just now.

He wanted, he wanted… everything. Kurt. He wanted Kurt.

But he couldn't have him. Could he?

* * *

Blaine actually dreaded going to bed the next night. Would he be able to resist? Would he be able to control himself?

The previous night he had been incredibly close to just give everything up and simply have his way with Kurt; each and every hot breath the cat-boy had left against his skin had swiftly made his determination crumble and wither away. He had only been saved from making an utter fool of himself when he could feel how Kurt had fallen asleep on him.

He didn't think he would be quite so lucky again, and thus he was dreading nightfall with every cell of his body.

But of course night came, and as the two previous nights Kurt curled up against his side.

Though, unlike the other nights, Kurt let his head rest in the crook of Blaine's neck, nosing the bared skin there.

All Blaine could think about was the heady scent of Kurt filling him. He was so close, so close. If he would just turn his head a little bit…

His breath caught in his throat as he felt nimble fingers skirting around the hem of his T-shirt, and he had to stifle a moan when he felt Kurt drag his tail in an exploring manner up his thigh.

Blaine could feel how all the blood in his body was rushing south, and when he felt a teasing flick of Kurt's eyelashes against his neck he turned absolutely rock-solid in his pajama pants. God he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice.

Then several things happened at once; Kurt's nails raking lightly across the skin below the shirts hem, teeth scraping against his pulse-point making him shudder with want and soft pressure pushing down against his aching member. It all made Blaine whine out loudly.

In one movement he gripped Kurt's broad shoulders and flipped him over on his back making him squeak from the sudden surprise.

In the next moment they were kissing. _Kissing!_ God, Kurt tasted heavenly. Blaine could easily kiss Kurt forever.

Wait a second… Kurt wasn't actually kissing him back…

Blaine scrambled back, away, sitting on the other side of the bed from Kurt, feeling ashamed of himself and plain awful for what he had just done to the beautiful, innocent hybrid.

"I'm sorry Kurt! God, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, so sorry-…"

Kurt, who just sat there, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly with his chest heaving opened his eyes to gaze at Blaine with a dazed look on his face, as if he didn't understood what had happened just seconds before. Blaine could see the realization strike Kurt, but before he had a chance to apologize once more he was pounced upon, frenzied lips crashing against his own with so much force he almost forgot his own name.

Kurt was in total control of this kiss; he delved his tongue deep into Blaine's mouth - mapping, tasting – doing the most wonderful things with it. Blaine would in no way complain if he actually could.

Blaine was actually so occupied with just remembering how to move his lips against Kurt's that when he felt Kurt roll his hips down against his own and thus making their clothed erections slide against each other he was so indescribably close to just coming from the unexpected pleasure overload. Instead he released the most embarrassing groan against Kurt's soft lips.

Kurt pressed his hips down again and again, whining a little bit because it simply wasn't enough. Though Blaine didn't notice, he was so far gone he couldn't even remember how to actually kiss the frustrated cat-boy back. In fact he could hardly remember to breathe. Kurt's touches were God. Damn. Magical.

Blaine hardly registered when the taller feline bent down and let his teeth worry the expanse of Blaine's neck again. He hardly registered when Kurt latched on to his collarbone and just sucked.

Blaine just lay there panting, unable to think about anything but the wonderful pressure against his cock.

He did notice however when everything disappeared. The glorious pressure, Kurt's mouth – everything. Why was it gone?

Opening his eyes he saw Kurt staring back at him. He was gripping the hem of the T-shirt, an evident question filling his lust-filled eyes.

"Yes," he managed to whisper, and hurriedly sat up so that Kurt could pull the garment over his head.

It was only minutes later when every article of clothing between the two of them had been shed – most of them by an impatient Kurt. Blaine had been useless the moment he laid eyes on the cat-boy's beautiful pearly-white chest. He had just been filled with the urgent need to touch, to lick, to worship every inch of that stunning skin.

He faintly noticed as Kurt smirking pushed him back against the mattress and gracefully straddled his thighs. He woke up from his little Kurt-brought-on haze however when Kurt gently traced his tongue along his tanned chest. The soft, teasing little flicks gave Blaine a whole another meaning to 'kitten-licks'. And by God he wanted more.

Blaine lifted his hands from where they had been gripping the sheets manically, and let them easily stroke the supple flesh of Kurt's creamy-white thighs. Kurt hummed in appreciation as he flicked his tongue over Blaine's nipple, making him gasp in return.

"Please Kurt," he whispered brokenly. The teasing brushes of the taller boy's tongue were far from enough; he needed more. Anything, so long it was _more_.

The kitten-licks continued – but they did change direction. Kurt, who had up until this point stayed within the area of Blaine's tanned chest – teasing and tasting – began trailing south over Blaine's body. Over his ribs and stomach (quickly circling his belly button and making Blaine wheeze. He did not know he was so sensitive there.), trailing the pretty V going from his hips and over his lower stomach. Finally he lapped softly over Blaine's now desperate and leaking cock.

Kurt really seemed to enjoy the taste of him, because gone were the small flicks and were instead replaced by frenzied laps all over his shaft. However it was it didn't matter, the feeling of Kurt's tongue on him so intimately was so intense that Blaine lost all control over himself – again – and ultimately bucked his hips up trying to reach even more of that wonderful touch.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," he panted regretfully in between emitting steadfast groans and moans.

Suddenly he was engulfed in _tighthotwetheat_ that made him cry out from the immense pleasure. Thank God his parent's bedroom was on the other side of the house, otherwise there would have been no way they hadn't heard that.

Looking down he almost came on the spot; Kurt was just so fucking beautiful with his red lips stretched wide around his cock. And by God, the noises he was making were downright sinful!

Blaine weaved his hands carefully into Kurt's hair and moaned when he could feel himself hitting the back of the cat-boy's glorious mouth. How the hell was Kurt so good at this?

He could feel nails digging into his hips, and he prayed that they would leave marks. Marks that would prove that this had actually happened, that it wasn't just some really elaborate dream. Marks to prove that Kurt actually wanted him.

He whined loudly as he felt himself getting close, and he could feel how Kurt's soft tail began to stroke up and down his leg in a soothing manner.

"Kurt… I-I'm clo-hose!"

He had expected the agile boy to get off him and finish him by hand, but if it wasn't just so much hotter that Kurt only doubled his efforts, sucking him in much harder and deeper than before.

When Blaine finally came, he came hard right down Kurt's throat. He could hear clearly as Kurt slurped in every single little drop of his cum, and he groaned at how hot it was hearing Kurt so keen for something so _dirty_.

Kurt continued lapping as his cock softened, and Blaine had to physically push him away once the gentle tongue became far too painful.

"Your turn. Let me… to you," he said breathily.

Kurt shook his head, making Blaine's mind spin from confusion.

"Why not?" he asked.

Kurt slowly unstraddled him, and Blaine could see how unmistakably and painfully hard the feline still was. Why in the world wouldn't Kurt let him get him off?

Blaine's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when Kurt positioned himself next to him – on his hands and knees, tail standing straight up and exposing his clenching hole.

Blaine gulped. "Are you sure?"

Kurt only whined in reply, shaking his hips invitingly. Blaine could feel his cock twitch in interest at the sight. Thank God for teenage recovery time!

With hasty movements he opened the top drawer of his bedside table and took out the small bottle of lube he kept there. He didn't however have any condoms; he never had any boyfriends and he hadn't let himself believe something like this could or would ever happen with Kurt.

"I-I don't have any condoms."

Kurt lay himself down on his arms and pushed his ass even higher into the air, clearly stating his thoughts on the matter.

"O-Okay…" Blaine said suddenly a bit nervous. What if he ended up hurting Kurt in some way doing this? He didn't know how to do this! Yes, he had watched porn, but they never showed how to prepare someone! What if he did it wrong? What if Kurt ended up hurting because of him? He would never be able to live with himself if he did.

Kurt hissed warningly at Blaine, his tail swooshing around in the air irritatingly. Blaine must have been lost in thought longer than he thought.

Sitting down behind the unpatiently waiting hybrid he was taken by the sudden urge to touch, to _taste_. And unlike all those other times he had that need filling him he could actually submit to it, he could do something about it.

Gripping the supple cheeks of Kurt's ass he spread them apart so he could see everything properly. The sight made him salivate like crazy.

The dusty pink pucker was wet and glistening, a clear fluid dripping down Kurt's crack and over his balls. Blaine had heard cat-hybrids had self-lubricating holes before, but he hadn't considered the possibility that Kurt would have that too. It was hot as hell anyway.

Beginning by his ball Blaine licked up every drop of the fluid, pleasantly surprised by how good it actually tasted. He tongued his way up the crack only to circle the rim that was steadily pushing out more and more of that wonderful lubricant.

As he lapped around Kurt's hole, listening to the breathless whimpers coming from the cat-boy, he slowly pushed in a single digit, making Kurt shake from the glorious stimulation.

Wordlessly he was urged on by Kurt to add more fingers, and soon he had three scissoring the taut hole, stretching it out.

Still fingering Kurt Blaine pressed open-mouthed kisses up the pale boy's spine until he reached his neck. There he latched on to the crook of the sweaty throat and sucked hard as he felt Kurt thrusting down on his fingers restlessly. Kurt's tail wrapped its way around his thighs, fruitlessly trying to pull him closer and in, in.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Blaine asked worriedly. He would have preferred to have added a fourth finger first, just to be really sure Kurt had been stretched enough. But Kurt only thrust his hips down extra hard, mewling brokenly when Blaine's fingers hit his sweet spot again and nodded his head rapidly trying to get Blaine to just _move_!

Carefully Blaine removed his fingers, making Kurt whine lightly from the loss. He slicked up his length – just to be sure he wouldn't harm Kurt – and placed the tip of his cock at Kurt's tight entrance.

Slowly he pushed his way inside, making them both shudder from how good it felt.

He stopped momentarily when he was fully sheathed, relaxing just a minute before pulling back a little bit and slamming back in.

Together they set up a fast pace where Blaine would thrust in harder with every push in and Kurt would buck his hips back meeting him wantonly.

Changing his angles a few times Blaine finally managed to find the bundle of nerves that quickly made Kurt fall apart.

Kurt was whining, whimpering, mewling and moaning as he began to manically thrust back against Blaine.

With one hand Blaine gripped around the base of Kurt's tail and stroked it gently. He let his other hand sneak around the pale boy and latch around Kurt's long cock, stroking in time with the movements his hips and other hand kept.

Crying out loudly Kurt came soon after that all over Blaine's hand, his own stomach and the sheets below him. And when Blaine could feel Kurt clenching around him it only took a few more strokes before he fell over the edge too, coming deep in Kurt, sheathing his inner walls with cum.

Pulling out they both fell bonelessly onto the bed, groaning at the sticky feeling of cum and sweat mixed together on their bodies.

Quickly fetching a towel Blaine cleaned up himself and Kurt, then throwing the ruined towel into the hamper before climbing back into the warm bed.

Nothing was said, nothing was needed to. They only cuddled up to each other, Kurt mainly using Blaine as a pillow.

Just as Blaine was about to fall asleep – more calm and happy than ever before – he heard Kurt mumble one word. One word that made his heart clench with affection.

"Blyh-ne."

He hugged the beautiful hybrid to him, lightly kissing his temple.

"I love you," he whispered to the sleeping boy.

Things wouldn't always be easy for the two of them, but in that moment Blaine swore he would always keep Kurt safe and happy.


End file.
